


Sun and Moon

by Negateaux



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negateaux/pseuds/Negateaux
Summary: Aloy returns to the Nora to say goodbye to the man that meant everything to her. Varl seeks answers to questions that have been swirling in his head. The answers may change the lives of the both of them.
Relationships: Aloy & Varl (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Varl (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago, back when I beat the game. Thought I'd post it here with a few updates I've made.

The sun seemed to shine brighter than usual today. In fact, everything seemed better than it used to. It was as if the overwhelming weight of the last few weeks had finally lifted off not only Varl himself but the entirety of the Nora tribe. It all started during the Proving.

Looking back, he wished he could have been there to see it. He remembered his own Proving two years back, he'd been the favorite to finish first and stomp the competition in the meantime. He never liked the pressure of that expectation, but that's what happens when you're the son of the War-Chief. His whole life, people were always soft on him, for fear of his mother's wrath, or they were too hard on him. In an attempt to make him a warrior like his mother. These actions always made Varl laugh. _No one can match Sona_. He'd think to himself. He actually had managed to finish first in the Proving back then. It seemed his harsh training did end up paying off. That same expectation passed to his younger sister when she had her Proving a few weeks ago.

The thought made Varl's chest tighten. He had heard that his sister made it to the end of the trail. She had become a Brave. He had looked forward to hunting with her. If only those men hadn't come. It wasn't until much later that Varl had discovered these men calling themselves Eclipse. In truth, he didn't much care. They snuck into the proving and killed all who participated. All except for the twilight-haired outcast.

Varl remembered meeting Aloy for the first time. She came through the gates of the Mother's Heart and helped a group of Nora kill some striders at the gate. It had been all business then, no time to truly get to know her. At the time, it was painful to see her. Just looking at the one survivor of the Nora Massacre reminded him of Vala. He hadn't even been given the chance to bury her. No remains to be found. And with his mother absent at the time, it was left to Varl to remain strong for the Nora. Yet Varl found some hope in Aloy. She'd been named Seeker of the Nora, a grand title to be sure, though he had just seen a young girl with a face dotted by freckles. There had been an…innocence to her. It was clear she'd never experienced much of life or general conversation at all. Yet despite that, Varl could sense a strength in her. A strength he hadn't seen in many. Back then Varl had put his trust in Aloy. Who knew she'd later save them all.

Varl took a deep breath. He was tired. He'd been having nightmares the last two nights. In his dreams, he'd hear the mechanical hum of the Deathbringers as they walked closer to the city of Meridian. It was as if he was living the battle again. The Deathbringer loomed over the four of them. Erend, a man of the Oseram. Talanah, a Carja woman and someone who kept calling Aloy her "Thrush" whatever that meant. Finally, the seeker herself, Aloy. Varl stood with them as they battle the might of Hades and his machines of death. Their success still shocked him, but he wasn't about to start complaining.

The gates of the Embrace were quiet. They usually were. Usually, their only threat was the occasional strider. Maybe a longleg or charger on an off day. The sun shone hot on Varl's skin. The darkness of it seeming to absorb just enough to make him uncomfortable. Varl looked out over the flowing grass and trees and thought about the Matriarchs words. The Nora were told that they were never to leave the realm of the Embrace. To do so, would be an affront to All-Mother for the rest of the land is tainted. Yet, when he came back to the Embrace after the battle against Hades, he was surprised how little different he felt. He'd actually been thinking a lot about the rules he'd grown up with. He recalled a conversation he'd had yesterday with his mother about the laws of the Matriarchs and the boundaries of the Embrace.

"Foolish, boy. The laws are in place for a reason. You will _not_ question them. Just do your job." Four short sentences. That was all you earned from a lifetime of living under the War-Chief. She was more dedicated to the rules than anyone else. As a boy, he wanted to be just like her. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Ravager!" The voice cut through his thoughts as he looked in the direction his fellow Nora pointed. Sure enough, a ravager slowly stalked its way towards the gate. _Impossible. Ravagers never come this far south._ Varl quickly readied his bow. "Form up!" He shouted as the three other Nora readied their weapons as well. Varl licked his lips in anticipation. He'd only fought a few ravagers in his life, they were some of the more dangerous of the metal creatures. Like a sawtooth but far deadlier.

The creature slowly walked forward. Varl narrowed his eyes in confusion. It should have attacked by now. Yet its blue eyes remained their blue color instead of the usual shift to red. That's when Varl saw the problem. "Hold you're fire. Look, on its back."

"The Anointed!" One of the Nora shouted before quickly getting on his knees. Varl sighed and reached to pull him up.

"Get up. She hates it when people bow." The ravager stopped a few yards short of the gate. In one quick motion the twilight-haired savior of the world slid off the back of the ravager. She stood beside it for a moment with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"What's going on here? You guys look like you've just seen a large mechanical monster." The other Nora looked at Varl who just grinned to himself. Aloy placed her hand on the ravager and whispered something to it. It turned away from the gate and wandered back into the surrounding forest. Aloy walked forward until she was only a few feet away. Seeing her seemed to make Varl's heart speed up. He hadn't been sure he'd ever see her again. After the battle she hadn't returned with them to the Embrace like he'd hoped. Though he had never asked her too. He knew she was special now, maybe she always had been, but she had still passed the Proving. She was still a Nora.

"Hello, Varl." Aloy said plainly. She was clad in her traditional Nora Brave attire, a shock considering the armor she wore in that last fight.

"Aloy. You've returned. We all thought you weren't coming back. After the celebration…" Aloy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Varl. I'm not actually back." Varl raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "During the Proving, when the killers came. They…" Aloy's face turned sour as did Varl's when she brought up the proving. "Killed my father. I never got to mourn him back then, so now I'm here to finally put him to rest." Varl took a step closer.

"Aloy, I'm so sorry, I had no—"

"Don't." Aloy said curtly. "You lost your sister that day. And the time for mourning is long past. I'm just here to finish his story." Aloy looked Varl in the eyes, they sparkled on the verge of tears. Without another word, Aloy walked past the Braves guarding the gate. Varl turned back to her.

"Wait a second." Aloy stopped and looked back. "Perhaps it's cruel to presume but maybe you'd like some company? You can tell me about him. Might make the whole thing easier." Aloy raised an eyebrow but smirked regardless.

"I think I'd like that. I'm going to go say hi to some of the people in Mother's Heart. Meet me at the edge of the village, would you?" Before waiting for a response, Aloy turned and walked away. A gust of wind passed by her as she walked, it seemed to caress her long locks as they blew about. His thoughts beckoned him to the battle but he shook the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about it. It was over. Instead he thought of the celebration afterwards. It had been a grand occasion, and one that none of the Nora had ever experienced before. He was sad Aloy had missed it. She had fainted soon after the battles end and had slept the rest of the night. By morning, she was gone without a word. Soon after, the Nora returned to the Embrace, and life continued as it always had.

* * *

An hour later, Varl approached the village edge and saw Aloy sitting on the ground. She hadn't seen him yet. She was hugging her knees as she looked off in the distance. There was something calming about seeing her there. It was a good reminder for Varl that despite her status as the Anointed one, she was still just a person. Just a Nora. Varl touched the gift he had concealed. Just to make sure it was still there. "I imagine they were excited to see you." Aloy turned to him and smiled.

"Other than half of them bowing to me, you mean? Yeah, it's good to see everyone." She stood up and brushed some dirt off of her. "Ready to go?" Varl nodded and they began their trek up the mountain.

The grass gave way to snow, a sign that they were getting close. "So, tell me about your father. You've never mentioned him before." Aloy kept her gaze focused on the path ahead as she spoke.

"I guess the first thing I should mention is that he isn't my real father. He gave me my name and raised me though."

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about an outcast who'd taken a baby from All-Mother. I was probably only two back then. Might as well be a lifetime ago."

"For me, it was." Aloy pointed towards the top of the mountain. "We're almost there." The climbed in silence until a small hut came into view. "We're here. I visited once before. Right after I was made a Seeker but I haven't had time to come back." Instead of heading towards the cabin, Aloy walked towards a small tree near the entrance. The "grave" wasn't much of anything. Clearly being made in a hurry. It looked like a collection of items, most likely Rost's, that Aloy had put together on a raised rock. Aloy crouched in front of the grave and ran her hands along the rock they were all placed against.

"He died saving me, you know. He followed me through the whole Proving. Guess he was just making sure I made it."

"You think he was proud of you? For finishing first?" Varl asked.

"I hope so. He taught me everything I know. I wish he could be here now, to see what I've done. Though I doubt he would have wanted to hear it."

"Why's that?"

"Rost cared about his honor more than anything. When I left to become a Brave, he told me it was goodbye. He wouldn't tarnish his code, even for me. When he told me that, it broke my heart. It was like being alone for the first time. I wanted to respect his wishes though. So I agreed. Even still, he saved me. And I'll never get to repay him." Varl walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He sounds like a good man. There's nothing harder for a man to maintain than a code. I can sympathize." Aloy stood and faced Varl. Her eyes were puffy and red as if she was trying to hold her tears in. "It's okay to cry Aloy. You don't need to be strong for me." She smiled.

"It's not that. I've just never been a crier." She turned back to Rost's grave and slung her spear off her back. She unhooked something off the tip of it and placed the spear on Rost's grave. Varl was shocked. A Nora's spear was sacred to the wielder. Rost must have been something special. "I hope I've made you proud, Rost. You carried me so far but now it's time for me to be the woman I was meant to be. Goodbye." With that she turned back to Varl, a smile on her face despite the tears streaming from her eyes. Varl wanted to hug her. He knew she wasn't a hugger though. So instead he had a better idea.

"Maybe this is a bad time, Aloy but I've got something for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a tub of blue liquid. Aloy raised her eyebrow.

"What's this?" Varl put his spear and bow on the ground.

"Something I hope you'll like. You may have noticed all of us Nora wear this blue face paint. It's a tradition that we've had since the beginning. When a Nora reaches maturity their parent is supposed to grant them the family symbol. Other times, you are granted a symbol based on the job you are selected for. Sometimes they receive them as children for one reason or another but it doesn't have quite the same impact until maturity. This ritual is why Sona, Vala and I all have the same symbol. It's supposed to represent the future as well as strength and good fortune. As an outcast, you probably never got the chance to get yours so…" Aloy stared down at the paint for a moment before she gave a curt nod. Varl smiled. "Is there a design you'd like? Did Rost have a design you'd want to use?" Aloy shook her head.

"Rost had his own family once. I know he raised me but I'm still not his blood." Varl frowned.

"If that's your wish. I have a design in mind, if you're willing to trust me."

"Go for it, Varl." Varl nodded and placed his finger in the paint. He started right below her right eye and traced along it. The he made three wide arrow shapes along her right cheek. The first being the largest, the second being the thickest and the third being the smallest. He then went under her left eye and traced along that before going around and making a line that almost reached her hairline. He then drew two more line next to it, one outlining the left side and the other, the right side.

"Done. Congratulations Aloy of the Nora. You have finally become a woman." Both she and Varl laughed at the thought.

"How does it look?"

"It wouldn't be becoming of me to say anything negative of the Anointed." She smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Where did you get the design from? Certainly not off the top of your head." Varl's chest swells with pride. 

"It's actually the Nora seekers symbol. It took me hours of research to find in some old texts in All-Mother. There hasn't been a seeker in so long, I almost didn't think I'd find one."

"Varl…" Varl waved a hand in her face.

"It's no problem, Aloy. It's a gift, I was happy to do it." A moment of silence passed between them. "We should get going. The sun will be setting soon." Varl picked up his stuff and began to walk down the mountain.

"Wait, Varl." Varl turned back around. "I almost forgot." She walked up to him. "I've got something for you too." Aloy reached into a small bag attached to her waist. She pulled out a small object and held it in the palm of her hand. It appeared to be a small triangular object. One Varl immediately recalled was something Aloy always wore on her ear. "It's a Focus. I pulled it off one of the Eclipse during the battle. With it, we can talk to each other from far away, plus a lot of other useful things." Varl took it in his hand but made no move to put it on. "Try not to look too excited there." Aloy said as she noticed his hesitation.

"This is one of those things the unholy ones used. I don't know if I can just use it." Aloy frowned.

"Yeah, they used it, but that doesn't mean they're bad. I'm using one remember?" Varl nodded. He wasn't sure how he felt about the technology. To use it may go against All-Mother's teachings, yet what stock did he still have in that? It seemed the more he thought about All-Mother and her teachings, the more questions he had.

Then he had an idea. A crazy idea, that would surely cost him more than it was worth. Yet still, he knew it needed to be done.

"I want you to take me inside All-Mother." The words came suddenly from Varl's mouth, as if they acted on their own. Aloy was taken aback.

"Well, that was sudden." Varl ran his hands through his hair.

"You may not remember with so much that's happened, after you came out before, you asked me if I wanted to see it for myself. I said I wasn't ready back then. I think I'm finally ready to see it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was my mother?" Aloy shook her head.

"Not unless you've gotten a different mother in the two days since I last saw you." Varl smiled.

"After you left, I asked about All-Mother and all these rules we've followed. I guess, something just stopped making sense since you went inside. Sona had urged me to keep quiet and do my job. I guess that's just not enough for me anymore." Aloy smiled.

"If you truly think you're ready, I'll take you inside." Varl nodded and slipped his newly acquired Focus into his bag. "Good," Aloy continued. "I must warn you though, you're going to have a _lot_ of questions once we get out. Trust that I'll do my best to answer them but I still have yet to fully comprehend some of it myself." Varl took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you, Aloy." She smirked lightly, the blue paint on her face moving with the curvature of her round face. Varl took a deep breath. It looked like his world was about to change.

* * *

Whatever bravado or confidence of any kind Varl had when he asked Aloy to show him the inside evaporated as soon as he looked upon the mechanical doorway. The Nora inside stared at the two of them as if they couldn't believe they were about to try and enter All-Mother again. Some bowed in the presence of Aloy, while other just looked on in awe. Varl was thankful that none of the Matriarchs were nearby or they may have objected. None would openly object to Aloy's actions, but Varl wouldn't hear the end of it for a long time.

A voice filled the air as it stated the same thing it had the last time this happened. Varl wasn't paying attention as his fears started to spread to his whole body. A light enveloped Aloy and a number seemed to appear in the air. The door spoke again and then it's metal gates opened to a blinding blue light.

Varl's knees went weak. His breathing heavy. He couldn't do this. He couldn't believe that all the things he'd faced in his life, walking inside a mountain would be the thing that made his fears catch up to him. Sona would be so displeased. Now, for two reasons, his fears and his blatant heresy.

Then he thought of Aloy. She must have felt even worse when she went inside the first time. So many questions she'd had and she had to do that alone. He knew he'd have to give her at least the same level of devotion he'd given her when they faced the machines together.

He wasn't sure when his hand started acting on its own but before he knew it his hand reached out for Aloy's. He grasped it and laced his fingers into hers. He kept his gaze locked forward but saw her look at him and then the hands that were now linked. He expected a quick removal and a stern insult afterwards. Neither occurred. She said nothing as she led him into the belly of All-Mother. She kept her hands locked with his the entire journey without ever objecting.

* * *

Elisabet Sobeck. Varl wasn't even sure how to see Aloy after learning of this woman. He wasn't sure how to see anything now. Aloy wasn't born from any person. She was just a creation by All-Mother. The same All-Mother that was created by the ancients. Just another machine. He unlaced his hand from Aloy's. "So, this Elisabet, she's who you went to find after the battle?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see her body. It made everything feel…complete, I guess." Silence passed between them. Varl wasn't sure what to think. He just needed some time to process it all. She must have sensed his apprehension because she decided to talk first. "Listen, Varl. I know that was a lot of stuff thrown at you. It's okay to be overwhelmed. I was when I first heard it all, but doesn't it feel good to know the truth?"

"I…I'm not sure what to feel exactly." Aloy yawned, reminding Varl that they must have been in there for a while. It was probably rather late now. He imagined his bed. Perhaps a good nights sleep would allow his mind to focus. "Thank you for taking me inside, Aloy. It _is_ better to know the truth. I just need some time. Time to…grasp what I saw. Perhaps we can discuss it in the morning?" Aloy's soured. "Don't tell me you're leaving already."

"I can't stay here Varl, This place isn't for me anymore. I just came back to say goodbye to Rost." Varl frowned but nodded.

"I understand. Until we meet again." He held up his hand in farewell as if Aloy was going to turn and walk away at that moment. She smiled a sad smile and turned away. She took a step and then paused. Varl raised an eyebrow. She turned back around and looked him in the eyes.

"I have a crazy idea, Varl." Varl said nothing which she took as a sign to continue. "What if you came with me?" Varl was taken aback.

"Are you serious?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"There's so much to see beyond the walls of the Embrace. All the questions you have can be answered out there. We can see it all, together. I can tell you all my stories, introduce you to my friends. There's more to life than the Embrace, Varl." Something in his mind screamed for him to say yes. He had to admit there was some appeal to the idea. The Nora were changing in the wake of the battle. Outcasts were being accepted back into the fold. The Matriarchs talked of expansion.

Still, was he ready to change his whole life just from what he saw inside All-Mother? Could he even still call her "All-Mother" after learning of her true name: GAIA? Was a machine something he could even worship? He certainly had no desire to follow the wills of one. Even if it had given them the land they stood on. None of these questions had answers. His desire to get a good rest increased.

Worst of all was the look on Aloy's face. She looked so excited to ask the question. He was sure anyone would be happy to travel with her. Hell, he was sure either Erend or Teb would take the offer without a second thought. Not to mention some of the women he'd heard discussing her in the last few days. But then he thought of his mother. She'd be alone. She wasn't someone who thought much of feelings, but even so, she'd taken Vala's death hard. She never showed weakness in front of anyone but he'd heard her crying late at night when she thought no one was around. Varl took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Aloy. I just can't." Her enthusiasm vanished in a second. "Believe me, I want to. Probably more than you think I do. But I have responsibilities here. And I just can't leave my mother." Aloy's sad smile returned.

"I understand, Varl. Don't worry. I'm not leaving until dawn. If you wake up early enough, say bye would ya?" Varl smiled.

"Of course, oh Anointed one." Aloy took a step towards him and for a second, they just looked at each other. Suddenly, Aloy slipped her arms beneath Varl's and wrapped them around his frame. He quickly returned the hug despite the shock of the action. Her scent filled his nostrils, reminding him of acorns in the spring. The hug lingered a few more seconds before she pulled away. The two of them exchanged smiles before Aloy turned and left.

* * *

Within an hour, Varl laid upon his bed and stared at the Focus Aloy gave him. The moon was casting a light in his window as he listened to the sound of his mother's slow breathing. He didn't even know how these things worked, how was he ever to use it to contact Aloy? How would he even know what to say?

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked out the window. It was only for a moment but he saw a bird fly. It made him wonder what it was like to be free, to go where you please. A luxury he'd never experienced before. Another thought crossed his mind. If Aloy could control the machines, could she control any of them? Could she control a stormbird the same way she had the ravager or the striders? Could someone else learn to control them? The thought filled him with both wonder and excitement. _To see the world, from the back of a machine. What a thought._ The idea made him smile. Soon after, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

He dreamed again. This time it wasn't the Deathbringer from the last few nights. Instead, he looked over a great expanse. He never knew the world was this grand. He looked down and realized that he was standing on a tallneck, it's lumbering form giving him a view of everything in the Embrace. To his right, the sun rose, giving light to the deserts of the west. To his left, the moon was setting. It's lunar glow giving the trees an almost blue color. Standing beside him, stood Aloy. She smiled at him with a look of pure joy. A joy that Varl felt as well. They held hands again, this time with the mutual adoration that could only come from two people who truly cared about each other. The tallneck lumbered slowly towards the sunrise, towards a future of new adventure and discovery. The image gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. He wanted it to go on forever.

* * *

Varl woke with a start. He looked over to his mother, she was already gone from her bed. He got up from his bed and looked out the window. He cursed in his head as he saw the sun already high in the sky. _Aloy!_ She was probably already gone. He had to see for himself. He grabbed his spear and bow as well as the Focus and shot out the door.

As he ran, he held the Focus in his hand. How did someone use this thing? He remembered that Aloy had hers in her ear. He thought that was a good place to start. He held the Focus by his ear. The Focus seemed to leap from his hand and attached itself to his ear. He would have been shocked if he hadn't been so busy running. Lights and images filled his vision. Before long he was seeing the names of people he looked at. So much information presented itself, Varl wasn't able to keep up. None of that mattered now.

"Aloy!" He called out. He didn't hear any response. "Aloy!" Still nothing. "Damn it! I have no idea how this thing works. Aloy, if you can hear me, just listen. I changed my mind. I want to go with you. The Embrace can survive without me. There's so much out there that I need to see for myself. I want to see Meridian again. I want to meet all your friends. I want to watch the sunset from the highest mountaintop. I want to understand everything about the ancients. And more than all that, I want to spend time with my friend." No response came.

By the time he reached the gate to the Embrace, he saw his fellow Nora standing there on guard. No sign of Aloy. Varl fell to his knees as his breath came ragged and heavy.

"Varl, what's wrong?" One of the Nora asked him. He shook his head but said nothing. He looked off into the distance and cursed himself again. If only he'd said yes. He stood up and scanned the horizon. He still had a duty after all.

Only a minute passed before a yell filled his ear. "Ravager!" _Again_? That seemed impossible. He looked towards the direction and found his heart soar. Aloy sat atop the ravager with a grin on her face. Varl immediately turned to one of the Nora.

"Tell the War-Chief I'm sorry. I couldn't ignore the wills of the Anointed." Varl jogged to meet Aloy. The ravager growled as he approached but Aloy slid off its back and calmed it. "You came back." She nodded.

"How could I not after such an emotional confession?" Varl felt his cheeks turn bright red.

"You heard that? By All-Mother, I don't even know how this thing works." 

"What made you change your mind, Varl?" He shook his head.

"I'll explain it later. How about we just get going?" Aloy smiled wide. She turned to the ravager and pulled herself up. She extended her hand and Varl took it and hauled himself up. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but he was far too excited to complain.

"Be sure to hold on tight." Varl wrapped his arms around her waist. Another move he thought was a bit too forward but another she didn't object to. "Let's go, Lansra!" Varl laughed at that. Naming a machine, a ravager at that, after High Matriarch Lansra seemed both ridiculous and very appropriate at the same time. Varl had no idea where the ravager was going as it ran but he realized it didn't matter. He was a traveler now, he just had to follow the sun.


End file.
